John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81
Tape ; Name *John Peel - Bow Wow Wow - 81 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *Another in a select series of Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user Mark. *He comments: "This tape contains 'the supreme achievement of the 20th century' as well as mention of the Sheena Barmy Army! Again, maddeningly for completists not a complete set of session tracks from anyone. From sessions played appears to have been recorded underneath my bedclothes on my crappy mono tape/radio machine on 9 and 10 Feb 81. Then I captured the Associates on 4/5. Evidence at the way he constructed shows here – songs are often linked by title or band name. Early evidence of the Scandinavian invasion to come with Cut… and lots of early synth bands that faded into the mists of time– Kickpartners seem to have disappeared from history which is sad as this is a great toon. I can’t even find them on the web. I share John’s love of Reggae – 'Life would be even more of a bleak business than it is already without the Regs…' and all of my mix tapes reflect that." *Sessions featured in this recording: :Ski Patrol, one and only session. Recorded 1981-01-19, first broadcast 22 January 1981, this repeat 10 February 1981. :Psychedelic Furs, #3. Recorded 1981-02-02, first broadcast 10 February 1981. :Associates, #1. Recorded 1981-04-28, first broadcast 04 May 1981. :Section 25, one and only. Recorded 1981-01-13, second broadcast 09 February 1981. :Comsat Angels, #3. Recorded 1981-02-03, first broadcast 09 February 1981. Tracklisting *... tape cuts in - this is a continuous segment from 10 February 1981. *Ski Patrol: 'Extinguish' (Peel Session) *Brian Copsey And The Commotions: 'Boys in Love (7 inch)' (Chrysalis) *''(JP: 'Play me that twangy guitar and I’m anybodies… I mention all of this Sheena Barmy Army Stuff in the hope that when the John Peel Roadshow goes out and does one of its awful gigs and I put on a Sheena Easton record, and I do fans, everyone goes SHEENA SHEENA like that and they did in Nottingham, which is what they are supposed to do. In Southampton recently they just stood and stared at me as if to say this man is a loony.')'' *U Roy: 'Puppet On A String (LP-Love Is Not A Gamble' (State Line) *Big Hair: 'Puppet On A String (7 inch)' (Fresh) *''(JP: 'Earlier on this evening I was downstairs watching Susan and her Banshees recording a session and on the evidence of what I heard it’s a good one.')'' *Bow Wow Wow: 'Sexy Eiffel Towers (Cassette-Your Cassette Pet)' (EMI) *Psychedelic Furs: 'All Of This And Nothing' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Last night after the show I went grooving, you know how it is the bright lights of London are so terribly attractive so I quite often go, you know, swinging after the programme I went down to a place called Heaven underneath the arches to see New Order. Never got to see Joy Division something I regret terribly but New Order were very good although the sound was a little odd and the vocals were almost inaudible.')'' *Ski Patrol: 'Cut' (Peel Session) *Cut: 'New King (EP-4 Cuts)' (JP: 'Don’t sound very Norwegian, not that I’m certain what Norwegians should sound like.') *Kick Partners: 'Steelworkers (12 inch)' (Revolution) This band did a session in 1983. *Pylon: 'Driving School (10 inch EP-!!)' (Armageddon) *''(JP: 'Sounds like a companion record to a home dentistry course – good though – I’m not criticising it. I wouldn’t dare do that in case you send me hostile letters. You wouldn’t think whilst I’m prattling cheerfully on that I have a terrible sore throat.')'' *Transmitters: 'The Beat Goes On (LP-And We Call That Leisure Time)' (Heartbeat) *''tape flip, the next segment is a continuous portion of 09 February 1981.'' *New Age Steppers: 'Stop, Right There (LP-New Age Steppers)' (OnU Sounds) *''(JP: 'Now the Revillos and a bit of healthy vulgarity. God bless them, I'm doing a gig with them next month and looking forward to it immensely – I say all this in the hope that Fay Fife won’t pour things over me this time.')'' *Revillos: 'Hippy Hippy Sheik (LP-Rev Up)' (Dindisc) *Comsat Angels: 'At Sea' (Peel Session) *Lovely Bodies: 'Swelter in the Shelter (7 inch)' *Mekons: 'Karen (LP-The Mekons)' (Red Rhino) *Blitzboys – Eddie’s Friends side of single on Told You So TYS01 *Duane Eddy: 'Yep (7 inch)' 1959 *''(JP: Eddie’s Friend - Duane Eddy – get it do you? Do you realise that on this same LP is the supreme moment of recorded history – you probably don’t realise this – lets see if I can find it. …its at the end of this sax solo when the sax goes away and Duane comes in with his bass - its coming up any minute now … right that’s it – the supreme achievement of the 20th century…')'' *Section 25: 'Hit' (Peel Session) *Madoo: 'Hands in the Air (Compilation LP-Roots Reggae Party Vol. 1)' (Silver Camel) *''(JP: 'Life would be even more of a bleak business than it is already without the Regs.')'' *Comsat Angels: 'The Dark Parade' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'And there must be some of you standing in friont of the mirror giving the blackheads a good going over thinking well here we are three minutes before midnight and he hasn’t played anything by The Fall well it just had to be – this is...')'' *Fall: 'Bingo-Master (7 inch EP-Bingo Master's Break-Out!)' (Step-Forward) *''(JP: 'Housie Housie we called it in my days maybe that’s how I’ll end my days – a morbid thought.')'' *''end of programme 09 February 1981'' *''start of programme. Peel disses recent coverage of Liverpool's performance by stating that they are in the League Cup Final, are still in the European Cup, and are still in with a chance in the league. As Liverpool just reached the final on the night of 10 February 1981 I think that conclusively dates this intro. '' *''edit to a short segment of 04 May 1981'' *Associates: 'Nude Spoons' (session) *Plastics: Last Train To Clarksville (LP-Welcome Back)' (Island) Track was contained on a flexi-disc sold with the LP. File ;Name *1981-02-09-10 john peel - bow wow wow - 81.mp3 ;Length *01:33:03 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape